wheelerversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Flying Boy (play)
The Flying Boy is a play at the Music Institute of Chicago. It is based on the book by Sean Wheeler. Plot Jeremy Floeter arrived at the NASA Space Center for space camp. Theresa Brown gave him a tour. When they got to the Anti-Gravity Room, Theresa got a call on her walkie-talkie and left. Knuckles walked in and Jeremy teased him. Knuckles punched him, knocking over the bottle of Anti-Gravity Potion. In the emergency room, Theresa told Jeremy that the amount of helium and Archon in his cells made his floating permanent. At school, Jeremy met a girl named Amy Simpson. Amy freaked out and ran away. Meanwhile, Demi Paigne told her dad Dr. Andy Paigne about Jeremy's flying ability. The next day, Dr. Paigne posed as a substitute while Demi was a student (naturally) and his PainDroid was disguised as a Russian exchange student named Yuri Paindroid. They kidnapped Amy in a box. Yuri told Jeremy about a ransom demand about Amy. Jeremy tried to call the police but he got a PainDroid answering machine. Jeremy went to Dr. Paigne's lab along with Sean Skywalker. Amy was tied up and the only way to unlock it is for Jeremy to stay on the ground for more than three seconds. Knuckles came and super-glued the PainDroid, Demi and Dr. Paigne got tied up in a net, and Jeremy was able to untie Amy by putting one foot on the ground and switching every three seconds. Amy thanked Jeremy for saving her and agreed to go see a Miyazaki movie. Cast *Sean Wheeler as Jeremy Floeter *Allison Finder as Theresa Brown and Demi Paigne *Chris Rose as Eugene "Knuckles" Bitterman *Mike Hanover as Sean Skywalker *Hannah as Samantha "Sam" Truscott *Maggie Hodge as Amy Simpson *Kristin as Ms. Crystal Rose *Keith Whipple as Dr. Andy Paigne *David Heller as the PainDroid Differences from the book *In the book, Jeremy is with his parents in the space center but in the play, he is alone. *The book doesn't explain why Jeremy was at the space center, but in the play, Jeremy was there for space camp. *In the book, it clearly states that Theresa is black but in the play, a white person played her. *In the play Knuckles mispronounced the word "echidna" as "vedechina" *In the book, Knuckles punched Jeremy, sending him flying to the Anti-Gravity Potion, but in the play, Knuckles grabbed Jeremy by the hair and threw him next to the potion and forced it down Jeremy's throat. *The play added a new element called Archon from the rings from Saturn mixed with helium. Uranus isn't mentioned to avoid a bad joke. *Jeremy woke up in the emergency room with the reaction of falling. In the book, he was still knocked out. *In the book, the doctor tells Jeremy's parents that the effects are permanent. In the play, Theresa tells Jeremy the effects are permanent. *The math test, scene outside Ms. Baker's classroom, lunchroom scene and many classes besides science and the hallways have been omitted. *Dr. Paigne didn't show his inventions. *In the book, Dr. Paigne told Jeremy that he kidnapped Amy, but in the play, a PainDroid told Jeremy. Although it was originally planned to have Sean tell Jeremy. *The floors at the lab except the thirteenth floor was omitted. Behind the scenes *Stairs was used for Jeremy's floating. *Because Mike only comes on Fridays, there has been a couple of substitutions for Sean Skywalker, such as Chris Rose and Alana Shaffner. *The lights were worked by Matthew Turner. *During the classroom scenes, the cast sat in the audience. Category:The Flying Boy (play)